1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a printing system, a print conversion server that supplies print data, a portable device, a control method, and a program.
In recent years, as forms for executing various processes on a server side, technologies such as a cloud computing system and software as a service (SaaS) have begun to be used. One of such technological services is a print service for registering an image forming apparatus in a server through the Internet and designating the image forming apparatus in the server from a client to instruct printing. The print service is advantageous in that since the server generates print data, it is not necessary to install a printer driver in the client.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. 2010-160579 discusses a method for registering an image forming apparatus in a server through the Internet by automatically extracting configuration information of the image forming apparatus to utilize print services.
As a use case where the client does not wish to install any printer driver, the client may temporarily use the image forming apparatus away from home or at a convenience store. In such a case, when the image forming apparatus is not registered in the server, it is difficult to request a device administrator at a user's visiting place to register the image forming apparatus in order to acquire permission of temporary use. One of the reasons for that is time and labor that the user imposes on the device administrator to register an account of the image forming apparatus only for temporary use.
Another problem is illegal use of an image forming apparatus at a visited place after it has been registered and temporarily used. For example, it is necessary to prevent printing at the image forming apparatus of the visited place after the user has left the place.